


in the garden of evil, i’m gonna be the greatest

by Hansine



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: Whoever thought that sweet little girl next door would grow up to be a terrifying underground princess? She did. Cloud did. No one else did though. Mafia AU.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. a hotter touch, a better fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendaryboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryboo/gifts), [mayelisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/gifts), [SKEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKEvans/gifts), [Karmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/gifts).



> Title is from Hey Look Ma, I Made It by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the Thigh High Cult ❤️ 💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean first we were just talking about the Enemies to Lovers trope and somehow, got roped into talking about Mafia AU with legendaryboo and mayelisa. Uh, this is the result of that…?
> 
> I was working on this in secret with only legendaryboo, mayelisa, SKEvans, and Karmi knowing wtf I was doing.
> 
> Surprise 👀 👀 👀
> 
> Chapter title is from Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! at the Disco

There wasn’t anyone in the world who didn’t know who Tifa Lockhart was. Everyone wanted to be or _be with_ her. Who wouldn’t anyway, not with her beautiful designer things: gorgeous dresses, perfectly tailored tops, pristine pencil midi skirts that highlighted her curves, the peek of sheer stockings that both hid and accentuated her legs, the sky high Louboutins that made her even longer and leaner, not to mention the pretty pretty lips that were anywhere from deep, tantalizing red to innocent, flirty peachy browns. She was perfect and polished in every way, her kohl rimmed eyes and smoky brown eyeshadow playing off both her youth and the seductress everyone knew she was, the rosy and summery flush to her cheeks shone even brighter when she smiled.

“Cloud?”

She didn’t even need to look up from her menu to know that he bent down to listen to her carefully. He was never far behind anyway. She knew if he could help it, there was only ever one step between them.

“Do you want a drink?” She twisted her head just so, her lips almost brushing against his cheek. Almost.

Tifa watched, fascinated as his lids closed halfway, his lashes full and curled perfectly. Heat started to bloom inside of her when his eyes moved sideways to meet her gaze, his head remaining perfectly still.

“Cold brew and bourbon?” She tilted her head forward just a bit but her lips still didn’t touch him. She knew everyone had their eyes on them and that’s exactly what she wanted. “Sit. No one will touch us here.”

Her lips quirked up when he visibly relaxed and he let out the breath she knew he was holding.

“Brunch at my favorite place is always a good idea, don’t you think?” She breathed her question into Cloud’s skin, her left hand shooting out to his tie and pulling him closer as she pressed a surprisingly soft and gentle kiss on his cheek. There was a faint glimmer as the light hit her hand and it made her insides sing.

“Your favorite?” Cloud smirked, straightening himself and adjusting his jacket. “Baby, you own everything here. Of course it’s a good idea.”

Tifa hummed, uncrossing her legs, choosing to slant them this time to the same side, and crossing her ankles instead underneath the table. With a tilt of her head, she told Cloud to sit down, the blond dutifully following. She watched carefully as he loosened his tie just a hair and scooted his chair forward.

“Now, has Zack said anything about the latest shipment?” She waved over one of the wait staff that always served them whenever they showed up at Seventh Heaven.

“Tifa…” His voice was low, laced with both warning and concern. “You know we don’t talk shop here.”

She huffed, dramatically, before turning over and giving the server their order. She watched Cloud squirm from the corner of her eye but ignored him anyway, prattling on about all the freshly made pastries and morning sweets that their chefs had just come up with. It must have felt like an eternity for Cloud before she finished. When she turned to face him, he looked like he was chomping at the bit. Tifa unslanted her legs and leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin on the palm of her hands as she watched their server leave their private room.

“Why wouldn’t we talk shop here? It’s even worse talking about it at home, you know.” Her eyes closed halfway as she stretched out her leg, running her foot up and down against the cashmere of his suit, designer of course like everything she was wearing. “Zack’s coming in less than two hours. I want to be prepared.”

Her eyes widened when he reached out and took her hand, holding it gingerly in his. She kept her features neutral when he tightened his grip ever so slightly before raising the back of her hand to his lips, pressing a soft and gentle kiss by the knuckle of her ring finger. She watched the gems press slightly into his chin before he let their hands fall back on the table, but their hold was still secure.

“Zack really wants you to stay on top of the legal side of things, you know that right?”

She huffed, but curled her fingers and scratched his palm lightly.

“I know, I know but how can I do that if I don’t know the state of affairs of our other businesses? Make sure we’re all afloat and nothing can get traced to us?” Tifa tilted her head slightly, jutting out her lower lip to pout.

“Can we at least eat first, before I walk you through everything?”

Tifa smiled sweetly. She knew Cloud would never deny her anything.

.

.

.

.

“Hey. You look gorgeous, as always.”

She smiled as she tilted towards Zack, eyes closing briefly. He was always the affectionate kind, and she never minded it but Cloud did. She liked how possessive he was, not the overbearing or suffocating kind, but she knew he was jealous. Everyone in the room did, even the wait staff who were leaving them alone in her large office for the meeting. She did it anyway, but only ever with Zack. Anyone else would probably never live to tell another tale but Zack Fair was the exception. After all, they were like family and all of them childhood friends. Besides, she liked riling Cloud up.

“Let me see that ring of yours. I heard through the grapevine it’s a stunner.” He lifted Tifa’s hand up towards the light, the sparkler bright and shiny. It was a simple ring that Cloud proposed to her with, a large four and a half carat cushion cut diamond with a halo of small, faintly pink diamonds on a thin band of white gold. The matching wedding rings were in a safe at home, a simple white gold micro pavé band for her and a plain one for him in the same metal. Nothing _too_ ostentatious and it fit her relatively simple style for jewelry. If anything could be called simple for her anyway.

“I suppose you did a good job with it, Strife. I approve.” Zack trained his gaze on Cloud, who snorted in return.

“You approve?” He arched his eyebrow, just short of actually challenging Zack.

“Nothing less than perfect for our girls right?” He grinned, putting a hand on Tifa’s shoulder briefly before waltzing his way to the free seat across from her.

“Going to pop the question to Aerith some time soon?” Tifa eyes gleamed as she broke into a wide smile, like a cat who caught the mouse.

“Maybe.”

It was the closest thing to a yes they were going to get out of him.

“Is that a Tiffany?” Zack leaned his head towards the brunette. “Custom too, I bet.”

“Of course. Who do you take me for?” Cloud huffed, crossing his arms as he slid down his seat. Just a little bit but they knew. “Can we talk business now? There are other places we’d rather be.”

Zack sucked in air sharply and dramatically, putting his hands over his heart.

“I’m hurt you’d say that!”

Tifa laughed, rolling her eyes. They were always like this and it wasn’t such a bad place to be, even if she did agree with Cloud there were more important things to do than talk shop, but they needed to. How else were they going to fund her dress?

.

.

.

.

“Cloud, can you pick out my stockings for me.” Tifa didn’t even need to poke her head out of their en suite to know that the blond dutifully stood up and made his way to her walk in closet. He never needed to be told twice. She smiled when she saw the sheer black pair he had picked out on their bed as she waltzed in, doing a slow turn to let him admire the lingerie she chose. Black, because he said dark colors made her look like a goddess. He explained that everything did, but there was something about the sharp contrast of the darkness of her bra and panties against the paleness of her skin that just brought out her beauty even more.

Her breath hitched when she saw him standing in the low light, her stockings in his hands. He was wearing that suit she liked, the three piece navy one that shone cobalt when the light hit just right, his tie in the same deep blue but silver diagonal lines running through with large, even spaces in between, his dark oxfords completing the look. She quickly closed the gap between them, tugging on his tie to bring his face closer to hers. 

“Hi you.” She couldn’t help the smile that was growing on her face.

“Hey gorgeous.” His voice was low and a bit gravelly. It made heat start to pool low in her belly.

“Can you help me get dressed?” She kissed him, languid, shivering as Cloud placed his hands on the small of her back and pushed her towards him, her stockings still in his hands.

“Of course, sweetheart. Go sit on the bed.”

Her smile turned sweet and she pecked his cheek before pulling away from him.

She pressed her arms back into the mattress, head falling back as she stretched out one leg and pulled the other close to her chest. Her breath shuddered as she exhaled, skin still a little sensitive from her shower. Cloud’s finger dancing on her extended leg wasn’t helping either, his touch moving up and down excruciatingly slowly, just how she liked. It was their little game, extending whatever pleasure they could and if her desire to squeeze her legs shut and clench her walls around something were any indication? Well.

Tifa keened when she felt his lips on the top of her foot, feeling the press of the seam of her stockings on her toes. He made her tremble, her hands pressing down for balance before she pushed herself up. Curling her arms around her other leg, she rested her cheek on her knee, hair falling on the other side, as she watched Cloud continue on. He’d chosen the sheer studded black ones with the solid back seam, the rhinestones clustered haphazardly like stars. They matched well with her lingerie and her outfit for the night, he knew, but so did she.

She decided on a black half bustier set, sheer enough that her skin peeked through the fine florals of the Chantilly lace but covering up all the right places. The boning for the cups of the bra was stark against the delicate flowers. Lifting herself just a little, she watched Cloud’s eyes darken as he reached her knee, his eyelids falling shut as he kissed the inside. She let herself melt completely on the bed this time, lifting her leg ever so slightly as his knees dug into their mattress for balance. His exhales were loud and she knew he could see how wet she was, the scrap of fabric meant to be her panties barely doing anything anyway.

She could tell he was tempted to touch her there but restrained himself, settling for brushing his fingertips where nylon ended and skin started and pressing another kiss to her inner thigh, his lower teeth nearly snagging the lace that topped her stockings. She reveled in his gaze that was still trained completely on her as he sat up straight.

“Don’t forget the other leg.” Her voice was soft and breathy in her own ears.

She crossed her still bare leg over her stockinged one, finally getting a little relief from his heated stare as she squeezed them together. It made her arch slightly off the bed, her hands fisting their cotton sheets. There were going to be wrinkles because of how hard she was gripping them but that didn’t matter. She loved being on display for Cloud like this, loved dressing up in things that would make him go wild, loved seeing him restrain himself as he helped her get ready, loved him worshipping every last inch of her body. She couldn’t stop the low moan that came out of her as he gave the same treatment to his other leg, hips bucking just a little when he pressed the flat of his tongue on the uncovered part of her thigh.

“Cloud…” Tifa didn’t care how needy or whiny her voice sounded as she let go of their sheets and stretched her arms out in front of her. Tears rimmed her eyes and her lips quivered as he settled himself between her legs and leaned over her, caging her in place. Her eyes fell shut as he dipped his head to kiss her, her arms draping over his shoulders, her legs locking around his waist, the heels of her feet pressing down against the curve of his ass to push them even closer. She groaned into his mouth when she felt his arousal against her sex, hard and ready for her. They’d probably have to change after this, she still wanted to go out but the front of his pants were wet with her and she was almost completely sure that Cloud was going to shred her lingerie to pieces.

“I like this set,” she whispered into his ear, her left hand reaching up and tangling in his hair. Her eyes caught the bright sparkle of her ring.

“I’ll buy you a new one, darling girl.” His lips slotted back with hers. She felt one of his hands glide downwards, taking a detour and tweaking a clothed nipple before ring between her legs. He began to stroke her, starting softly and gently like she told him to. She couldn’t help the sounds that escaped whenever his fingers caught against the seam of her barely there panties, as he pushed the lace ever so slightly into her quivering entrance to tease, as he pinched then rubbed her clit pretending to soothe. She whined into his mouth, her eyes falling shut. Tifa needed more more _more_ and who even gave a damn about the expensive set she had on just for him. She had more lingerie and stockings anyway. What was one ruined set, for a hot fuck with her fiancé? The last thing Tifa heard was the rip of fabric as she drowned herself in Cloud.

.

.

.

.

When she stepped out of the car, it was always with the door still covering most of her body and offering only a look at her usual sky high heels. Tonight’s offering was a pair of bright red pointed pumps with ribbons around her ankles, the bow facing outwards. She smiled as she imagined the tell tale snap of cameras when she finally stepped out, her hand held in Cloud’s. She always made sure to whisper her thanks and give him a bright smile, letting herself be pulled a little into him. Let them all be jealous of her and her man, imagining themselves in this evening’s stunning outfit. 

She wore a fitted simple black long sleeved shirt with a bateau neckline, tucked into a fluffy tulle ballerina skirt that skimmed her knees. She dusted shimmery blush and highlighter dusted her shoulders to emphasize them and a simple rose gold chain necklace with a delicate lily pendant, each petal encrusted with gemstones to form a gradient from a deep red to a faint blush pink. It was one of her favorites, the first necklace Cloud had made for her among the others in her collection, and the jewels sparkled against her still pinkened skin. She matched her necklace with simple pearl earrings, faintly pink, and her gorgeous engagement ring.

“Mister Strife, Miss Lockhart. It’s good to see you this evening.” The maître d greeted them with a slight bow, already holding two copies of the restaurant’s offerings for the evening, the foyer warm, inviting, and dimly lit.

Tifa’s brow arched. This was the first time they had ever been here and that was an unexpected touch.

“No need. I ordered in advance.” Cloud’s gaze fell on the menu.

“Very good, Sir. Let me lead you to your private room then.” He placed the leather folders back in the side slot of the podium. “Please, follow me.”

.

.

.

.

It was an impressive setup, scented candles lit throughout. The aroma wasn’t overpowering, but she could tell what it was: roasted apples and pears with a dash of cinnamon. Charming. It made her wonder if the owners were trying to impress. Cloud did tell her, after all, that he had reservations for them at the restaurant of a potential business partner, for him and Zack of course. They had their own steakhouse on the other side of town with a stellar reputation and a reservation list booked for the next three months.

They started with a light salad with fresh fruit, spiced nuts, and a slightly sweetened balsamic vinaigrette, a half glass of a Pinot Noir that had hints of chestnuts and cherries in it. For their main, Cloud had ordered a dry aged wagyu ribeye, thirty days of course, with mashed parsnips and fried shallots on the side. She wasn’t surprised to see a glass of Zinfandel by her plate and a good smoky bourbon on his. Of course he knew what she liked and what paired well. The sweetness in their drinks was a lovely counterbalance to the savoriness and beefiness of their steak. The acidity in her wine was a lovely palate cleanser for her and the smokiness in his whiskey complemented the char of the meat.

Dessert was a light chocolate soufflé drizzled with a decadent salted caramel sauce. She thought that the headiness of the sauterne was going to be too much but the wine they were served had a refreshing acidic and fruity finish. The only thing on their plate that was heavy was the caramel and even then not particularly so, the buttery finish and the salty edge elevating the dish.

She knew why Cloud brought her here, other than to have a fantastic meal. Her palate was one of the most discerning in the hospitality industry and to see her walk out of the restaurant with a smile on her face meant she was giving it her stamp of approval. He must have really needed to swing things their way if he did something like this. Not that she minded. She would do anything to be helpful.

.

.

.

.

Growing up, Tifa always made sure to be thankful for whatever she got. It was the side of her that she wanted everyone to see. They never suspected the little girl who had lemonade stands and joined bake sales would ever be the princess of a mafia, but c'est la vie. She did put that life lesson to good use though, if currently straddling Cloud in their limousine and making out with him, languid and lazy, was any way to show gratitude. He did bring her out for a nice, swanky dinner anyway, even if it wasn’t one of her restaurants.

“Take the scenic route.” His voice was gruff. That was code for just drive around, we’re going to fuck in the car. It was no secret they did anyway, but if anyone valued their life they said nothing of it.

“Cloud!” Her voice was so quiet it just managed to reach the few inches between them. She rolled her hips for good measure, her barely clothed slit rubbing against the slightly rough tweed of his suit (oh he had planned this). She bit back the low groan that was starting to bubble out of her when Cloud squeezed her waist, hard but just short of the pressure needed to bruise. She had no doubt he was going to mark her in other ways. Perhaps he just wasn’t feeling fingerprints as bruises tonight.

She was thrilled, heat starting to spread from the center of her body outwards, he couldn’t help but pull out the bottom part of her skirt from between them and slide his hands under her thighs. She clicked her tongue when his hold stopped just short of the curve of her ass. Sighing dramatically, Tifa rested her cheek on his shoulder and faced away from him. She felt him turn his head slightly and kiss the crown of hers, all soft and apologetic, before turning back to face their driver. That hard edge in his voice was back when he spoke next, and she squeezed her legs and pressed her knees against his hips in anticipation. She was probably going to ruin another one of his suits with how wet she was getting but, never mind. He had closets full of them.

“Put up the privacy window. You’ll know when we need you.”

She was glad he cut off the whine she almost gave, nudging his shoulder and making her face him. She could barely hear the click of the window being closed, far too absorbed with kissing Cloud. She felt his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward just a little. Lifting her hips, she crawled even further into him and obediently followed when his hands guided her back down. She gasped into his mouth when she felt him, already completely hard and ready. She cursed the material of his slacks for separating them, she barely had any panties on anyway so it wasn’t that.

“You’ll get it later, sweet girl.” She cried out when he thrust his hips up, the tip of his covered cock pressing against her entrance. “I want to enjoy you first. Can I?”

She let her head fall back as she moved up and down, matching her pace with his. She let her voice out, low and needy and desperate, without a care in the world. No one could hear her anyway, just Cloud. Only Cloud. This was one of the reasons they had the entire back portion of their limousine soundproofed. There were business dealings, occasionally, but this car had mostly seen their negotiating done between them with his cock deep deep deep inside of her instead of barbed compliments and handshake deals between… businessmen (to put it lightly).

She pushed off his suit jacket, her hands moving slowly against the expensive cotton of his shirt sleeves. It was soft and cool to the touch sending tingles down her spine, or maybe that was the roughness of the tweed. She rubbed herself against him even more, the prickly sensation growing stronger and stronger. She wasn’t entirely sure where his jacket landed, but she didn’t really care anyway, more concerned with popping the buttons of his vest after dragging her nails all over his back, static growing between her fingertips and the soft silk. Once her hands were back on his chest, she drank in his groan as she started to move southward, passing over his hardened nipples (she knew, despite the layers between them, if the sharp buck of his hips were any additional indication), before lingering on the buckle of his belt.

“Can I?” she breathed when they finally pulled apart, their eyes both half lidded and blown out. He had squeezed her ass tightly in response, her gasp broken, before his fingers started to soothe the red marks that had undoubtedly appeared.

“Anything you want, princess. Anything you want.”

Tifa smiled as he began to dip his head down, but not before peppering soft kisses along her jawline and sucking a vicious mark on her throat. He darted out his tongue along her clavicle and then bit into the soft, fleshy part of her exposed chest. So that’s how he wanted to play it tonight. Maybe a light foundation would be best for tomorrow, hiding the darkness of the bites but still leaving them exposed for all to see. She moaned at the thought, finally undoing his belt and letting the ends drop sideways. Her fingers brushed the top of his bulge, Cloud biting almost painfully by the valley of her breasts but he quickly started to kiss and lave over it with his tongue, apologetic.

“Sorry babe. That was…” He sighed into her chest, his hands moving upwards to ruck her skirt as high up as it could go.

“Don’t worry about it. I kinda liked it.”

Tifa didn’t know Cloud could get harder. She felt him grow even more in her hands, her fingers dancing along his still covered length.

“Tifa…” His growl was low and husky.

“Yes, my love?” She was aiming for flirty and devious and by the way his hands finally gripped her tight enough to bruise, she got the intended effect.

“I want to be _inside_.”

“Inside where?” She continued to play with him but did at least finally free him. He was hot and heavy in her hands and she couldn’t wait. Fuck condoms. She was still on the pill anyway but they always fucked with rubber between them, to be on the safe side. Tonight, though, she wanted him raw and hard and she was more than happy to carry his children if the medicine failed. The idea of being pregnant when they got married was absolutely exhilarating.

“Fuck, baby. Don’t do this to me.”

She smiled, almost benevolent, as she rose onto her knees and let her hand travel upwards on the underside of his cock.

“Where do you want to be, Cloud?” She could play that game too, let the timbre of her voice change and deepen.

“Inside. I want to be _inside you_.” His voice was strangled as he tipped his head back, eyes nearly black with desire. She loved the way he was looking at her, like she was a goddess and all he wanted to do was worship her. Who was she to deny him that?

She dipped her hand in between her legs, pushing her sopping panties aside. She braced herself with her other hand on Cloud’s shoulder as she tipped herself forward, aligning themselves. Slowly, she started to sink down on him, the both of them keening at the feeling of each other. She’s never felt him this big and this hot before, her walls starting to clench down on him tightly even if he was only halfway in. She let him in inch by inch, wanting to drag this out for as long as possible and she could tell it was taking every bit of his self-restraint to not just flip her over and fuck into her hard, her face pressed against the plush leather of the seats.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” he groaned. She knew she was gripping him like a vise and he loved it.

“Words, baby. Your words,” she cautioned, her voice just a hair above a whisper. It was getting harder and harder to keep it up as she placed her fingers on top of his lips. She was dizzy with him inside of her. It wasn’t often that she rode him, but when she did it was always just short of too much. It was a different sort of deep this way, his cock slightly curved and hitting all her favorite spots differently.

Cloud hummed, taking in her fingers inside his mouth, tongue tremulous against them. She clamped down on him hard, eyes crossing as she nearly came but she somehow managed to pull herself back.

“Can I go for a ride, daddy?” she whispered as she tilted her head slightly, faux innocence. There was a lewd pop when he pulled his head back and let her fingers free.

“Fasten your seatbelt, princess. You’re in for a wild one.”

.

.

.

.

She didn’t remember much of their car ride. Cloud must have been rough and hard with her after that. She didn’t even know how long their ride was, both their fuck and the limousine driving around town, but all she knew now was that they were back at home and in their bed. She gasped a little when she felt herself pulled back, the one-armed grip around her waist pulling her even closer. Cloud must have carried her back and given her a bath when they were finally home.

“Tifa, go to sleep.”

She shivered when she felt his lips brush against the top of her spine.

“I thought I fucked you to exhaustion.”

She smiled at his complaint.

“Yes, daddy.”

She closed her eyes and let her arms drop to rest on top of his.

“Love you, baby.” She shivered when he kissed the soft spot behind her ear.

“Love you more, daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are all the images I used as inspiration for various things in this chapter, in case you wanted to see xD
> 
> [Tifa’s engagement ring](https://venazia.com/product/2-15-ct-forever-one-moissanite-white-gold-cushion-micro-pave-halo-engagement-ring/)  
> [Cloud’s navy suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/66/dc/98/66dc9817ad40fa016f4061a1b8f7a827.jpg)  
> [Tifa’s bra](https://images.summitmedia-digital.com/cosmo/images/2019/02/13/screen-shot-2019-02-13-at-20618-pm-1550038415.jpg)  
> [Tifa’s dinner outfit](https://i2.wp.com/fiveno.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/40-Feminime-Look-Black-Tulle-Skirt-Outfits-Ideas-22.jpg?w=500&ssl=1)
> 
> This was such a fun write and I didn’t realize how quickly I finished it. There’s still more but I decided to split it here because it was becoming a behemoth of a piece and the way the last scene ended kind of felt write for a chapter end.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	2. but i'm no good, good at lip service except when they're yours, mi amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uh, got away from me LMAO. From surprise smut scenes to just not being able to help myself, I didn’t think I’d write a behemoth that was over 9000 (lmao, the meme) words. Still, there was no good place to split it so I figured you’d just get the entire thing. Terrible of me, I know, to have you read something so long.

Tifa shivered as Cloud’s stubble brushed against her inner thighs, his tongue working wonders on her. She sighed decadently as she continued to melt on his desk, her legs on his shoulders, her panties dangling on her ankle. She distantly wondered if it was going to drop to the floor. Maybe it would with how Cloud was working her up, each lick making her quake. 

“Ah!” The crown of her head made a soft thud against the edge of the leather of the desk pad she had given him for his last birthday. She had been pressed flat against it for a while now and she couldn’t help but appreciate the softness of the material (even though clearly this wasn’t the intended use.)

“Tifa…” She shuddered at the rumble of his voice and the feel of his stubble against her clit. He was kissing up and down her hip crease now and ignoring the building heat of her core. “Is something on your mind?”

She shook her head even if he couldn’t see, a tremulous sigh escaping her once he turned his head back and started licking back up and down her slit. She reached her arms up over her head, gripping the edge of his desk for purchase as she ground down on his face just a little, back arching in the process.

“ _More_ ,” she moaned, swivelling her hips so her clit could catch the flat of his tongue. She keened, loudly, when it did. Her breathing was shaky but there was nothing like being eaten out in her fiancé’s office, Cloud on his knees and completely focused on his task of getting her off. Her toes curled and she could feel the lace on her ankle edge forward.

She inched herself back down, letting her arms slide along her body and reaching down towards him. Her fingertips barely managed to graze him. From her vantage point, she saw him tilt his head up slightly as he moved to service her clit in his mouth, taking it in and pressing his tongue against it as she liked. She bit her lower lip and a groan back at the sight, moving her hands back up to cup her breasts, pushing them together briefly before letting her hands wander to the peaks of her hard, stiff nipples. With their gazes still locked on each other, she began to play with them, alternating pinches and rolls, and releasing her lower lip to let out every single filthy sound she could make. Unabashed.

Her eyes fell shut as she luxuriated on his desk, hips twisting unconsciously. Her head had started to become foggy and she barely registered Cloud going back down on her, his hands sliding along the back of her thighs and resting behind her knees before pushing them off his shoulders and outwards for more space. She could feel him push his weight down on her as he pushed his tongue inside of her, starting to eat her out in earnest.

She was going to squirt, she could feel it in her bones, and Cloud was going to drink it all in and continue licking and taking care of her until she came down from her orgasm. It was one of the many many many things she loved about him, how attentive and utterly devoted he was to her needs. She’d have him sit back afterwards and she’d go between his knees and swallow down his cock. It was the least she could do, service him in turn for the excellent job he was doing.

She gasped when he pushed her legs up even closer to her chest, her hands falling down to the desk bonelessly. She felt her panties slip down to the floor and she couldn’t give a damn she’d have to look for them later. Or maybe not. She could just leave them in his office and walk out without any.

She let her thoughts float away and focused instead on the heat radiating from her core all the way to the top of her head and the tips of her toes.

.

.

.

.

She sighed, staring at the jewelry she had laid out. Nothing seemed to jump at her. They weren’t really going anywhere special, just to Seventh Heaven to look at her books and help Zack prepare a romantic dinner date. He had always been a little bit of a musclehead when it came to these things but his heart was in the right place at least.

“Anything wrong?”

Tifa lifted her right side slightly, reaching her cheek up to meet Cloud’s lips. She let her hands trace over the edges of her jewelry velvet tray, one of them anyway, not really wanting to answer. She couldn’t quite place what she was feeling, and she didn’t want to get it wrong and make Cloud unnecessarily worried. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand on her chin, forcing her to tilt her head back and look at him. He was seated at the edge of her vanity concerned.

“Tifa, tell me.”

His grip on her chin was firm and she couldn’t look away. The only thing she could do was pull her robe tighter around her body and wring the terry in her hands. She was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to get aroused when it felt like Cloud was scolding her, but the force behind his voice and the authority he wielded always turned her on. That had always been the building blocks of their relationship: they had power over each other because they gave it, freely.

“Baby, please.”

Her heart nearly broke at the tone of his voice. He always put her first, even to his own detriment, so the least she could do was to never put him in a position like that. Except maybe in the bedroom (or in the car or in the shower or in an office or anywhere else that they wanted each other). That was a different matter altogether. Taking in a deep breath, she steeled herself.

“I don’t know, really. They just don’t feel right,” she explained, vaguely gesturing towards the open case. It was filled with a selection of jewelry she thought would suit tonight’s occasion but none of them struck the tone she wanted.

“Then why don’t we go out, hm? Let me make a call while you get ready then we can leave.” She leaned into his touch when he shifted his hand, his fingers brushing lightly against her jaw, his thumb caressing the space to the side of her lips. Carefully, of course, so as not to disturb her makeup.

She watched him take a step away and turn his back to her as he pulled out his phone to attend to something. It was a brief conversation and she was absolutely mesmerized by him, carried away by the lowness and softness of his voice. She flushed brightly when he turned back to face her, his eyebrow arched and his lips set in a half-smirk.

“Weren’t you supposed to get ready?” He offered a hand out to her anyway to help her stand. She swallowed thickly.

“You didn’t really give me much time you know.” Tifa let herself fall into his arms as he pulled her up, putting her weight into it while she teetered forward. Her hands were resting on his chest for balance, eyes closing briefly to soak his warmth before pushing herself off and standing tall before him. “But let me get dressed. I need to look my best while I try out the finery, don’t I?”

Her eyes widened as he pulled her in closer, his hands moving up and down between the small of her back and the swell of her ass. She shivered when he dipped his head down and turned it slightly to face her.

  
  


“I’d kind of like to fuck you in that.” His lips were skimming the shell of her ear.

“In what?” Her voice was hoarse and he hadn’t done anything to her. Yet.

“In all your finery.” Her gaze fell as his hands slipped inside of her robe, the one he just tied tightly around her waist. The belt eased off, leaving her entirely exposed to him. Her nipples hardened at his attention, his eyes focused on the dusky peaks. She sucked in air sharply, trying to keep cool. She could play this game with him.

“Really? In all of it? Do you want me in Tiffany and Van Cleef and Arpels?” She pressed her body onto him, fingers running up and down. She could feel his half hard erection against her. “Or maybe Cartier and Garrard?”

“Tiffany would match your ring.”

She cupped his face with her left hand, the thin band of gold cool in between their burning skin. She shuddered when he twisted his head slightly to kiss the palm of her hand.

“Harry Winston too. Drape yourself in diamonds, princess. You deserve it.” Tifa bit back a yelp when he pulled her in close, his hand toying at the elastic of her underwear.

“Daddy…” she whined, clutching onto the lapels of his jacket. She only ever called him that when she was getting particularly needy.

“You should really get dressed now, darling girl. I don’t want you out in just your panties with your tits on display.” He husked that out, the hand on her underwear moving down and tracing the curve of her ass before inching towards her center and cupping her from behind. She gasped when the blunt edge of his nails picked at the string of her thong and his fingers brushed the sides of her entrance, getting close but not touching her where she really wanted. “Go on, I’m sure you have something in your closet that will do.”

Dazed, she tiptoed and slotted her lips with his, relief washing over her when he kissed her back languidly. She was completely breathless by the time they pulled apart.

“D’you want anything special, Daddy?” Her gaze was hazy and unfocused.

“Just make sure it shows off your pretty pretty breasts without them spilling over, hm?” She shivered at the darkness in his tone.

Humming, she kissed the corner of his lips before peeling herself completely, moving her sex slowly against his hand. She bit back the temptation of swivelling her hips to get more stimulation, rewarded by Cloud curling his fingers just so, his nails brushing against her clit.

“I think I know just the one.”

.

.

.

.

The outfit she chose for today’s outing was nothing fancy, at least she didn’t think so. It was a black bodycon dress with a corset top that cinched in her slim waist perfectly, thin straps running across her shoulders. The cups of it pushed her breasts together and up, covering them just enough that they didn’t spill out and highlighting them as well. She even drew on a fake beauty mark on the right one, just to the right of her breast bone, where it almost nearly disappeared into her cleavage. The panels in between the boning of the corset were made of a sheer black mesh, featuring her toned stomach and back muscles. The skirt just reached the tops of her knees, pencil of course. Her heels were beige suede ankle strap heels, chunky heels this time, to dress down her outfit just a little. 

Tifa found herself a little disappointed that the store was empty, save for a handful of staff situated every few display cases. It was odd for the store to be completely empty, and she was about to make a comment to Cloud when she noticed the grin he wasn’t able to hold back. He was usually pretty stone faced in public, or annoyed but that was only ever because it was either she was inconvenienced or there were too many people ogling her, but he was hardly ever the smiling type.

“You didn’t.” She sucked in her breath sharply. They continued on to the store, never once stopping as soon as they had gotten out of the car, the sharp, rapping sound the heels of their shoes made was even louder in the silence. The bright lights of her favorite jewelry store made the gems sparkle even brighter. She was never really sure how much they dropped when she bought jewelry, though she doubted Cloud, and Zack to some degree, ever minded. If they did, she would have known.

“I thought you might have more freedom to try things if there weren’t any nuisances nearby.” She flushed when he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “Go on. Have at it.”

She beamed, kissing the corner of his mouth in return before flying off. Or that’s how she felt anyway as she moved from counter to counter, stopping when she noticed a case filled with emerald and peridot jewelry.

“Would you like me to take anything out?”

“Those earrings and cuff bangle. They look quite lovely.” She pointed to the pieces in question, her nails perfectly manicured and painted in a shimmery old gold.

The pieces were a set in a pale yellow gold with a slightly matte finish, the gems all in a round cut. The earrings were a pair of emerald studs attached to a cluster of peridots on the orbital cuff part of it, the droop of the chain delicate and close to the lobe. The open style bangle was simple and rested just above her wrist bone. At the ends of the curved metal were clusters of peridots and emeralds that formed a bigger circle, the spaces in between filled with gold. She shivered as she admired herself in the mirror.

“Cloud what do you thi—”

Her eyes widened when she saw a dove gray windowpane check and the bottom half of Cloud’s face in her reflection.

“You looked cold,” he said simply and without flourish.

“Ah.” She didn’t have anything else to say, flustered.

“I think they look good on you, by the way. The green sets off your eyes and it’s not your favored white gold setting. Unusual but pretty nonetheless.”

Cloud was a charmer when he wanted to be. Tifa could tell with the set of his mouth and the gleam of his eyes.

“You think so?” She tucked her hair back using the hand with the bracelet, his suit jacket snug on her shoulders. The stones in the earrings twinkled in the light.

Cloud hummed, reaching out to touch her ear, holding the chain lightly in his fingers.

“I know so.”

.

.

.

.

She inspected the open velvet lined boxes on the table, making sure each piece that she had selected was there, minus the emerald and peridot stunners. Those she had decided to wear. After all, Cloud said they looked good on her and it wasn’t very often she saw those two stones combined. They were unusual, but pretty, like he had said and that was more than enough to make them attractive to her. She had the usual classic pieces in her collection, but she also had very unique ones as well that made people go ooh and aah. Despite the rumors floating around about who she was, they could never stop taking pictures of her outfits and feature her in the best dressed lists. 

“Ma’am, what about these?”

Tifa lifted her brow delicately, wondering what she had missed. Mentally, she accounted for each set she had purchased. The morganite earrings were tucked away, so were the delicate silver gray pearl and amethyst necklace and bracelet set. She caught a glimpse of the pear cut garnet ring before its case was shut and the staff were currently wiping down the aquamarine and sapphire choker, bracelet, and ring set. Then, her eyes fell on a ruby and diamond demi-parure that she was sure she didn’t select.

It was a fringe style necklace featuring round cut diamonds with small flowers made of rubies attached to thin stems that radiated outwards like a sunburst, the entire thing pavé set. It fit perfectly, the floral elements alternating between resting just past or just short of her collarbones. It came with a matching bangle, a little geometric in its design but it complemented the gemstones perfectly. The metal was fashioned into a honeycomb, pavé set as well, with the same diamonds and ruby flowers alternating in the spaces between. The last piece of the set was a pair of earrings, simple round cut single carat ruby studs with a two carat pear diamond in a drop pattern. Everything was set in her favorite white gold, classy and unassuming.

She turned around to look for him but he was just behind her, as always. Eyes bright, she pulled Cloud in by his vest, his blazer on her shoulders hiding the way she shook with excitement, and kissed him. He pulled out a pleased warble from her throat as his hands slid down her sides before resting on the small of her back before he pulled her in. If anyone was staring or was embarrassed enough to look away, she didn’t care. Cloud had just bought her jewelry made with the richest rubies and the brightest diamonds she had ever seen in her life.

.

.

.

.

He had her up against the door in no time. No pretense, no warning, just an absolute and aggressive desire to fuck. She knew Cloud’s meeting was going to start in fifteen minutes but she could hardly help herself. Not when he was in his sharp black suit with the top two buttons of his silk black dress shirt were undone. Thankfully, she was wearing one of her looser skirts, the fabric bunching around her waist. He had already ripped her blouse open and pulled down her bra, exposing her nipples to the cold air of her office. She did make him pretty impatient, after all, teasing him here and there with soft touches and barely there caresses.

“Naughty girl.” His growl had her hook her leg around his thigh, pushing him further inside. She groaned when he rolled his hips in response, staying still when he was fully hilted. She liked the fullness she felt, the slight burn in the stretch, the warmth of their connectedness. “You know my next meeting is important.”

“I wanted to make sure you were… relaxed.” She sucked in a sharp breath when he pulled out almost completely, leaving only the tip inside.

“You sure about that?”

Her eyes crossed when he thrust back inside, not giving her any time to respond. She gasped when he rolled her nipples, working them to stiffness and pinching them once they were. The cold made them even more sensitive than usual. His hands trailed down her side and settled around her waist when he started to seriously rut into her.

He started slow and steady, just how she liked. She always did prefer a soft and gentle start, sometimes the whole way through, but it almost always devolved into something rough or kinky. It was just who they were. A strangled moan left her lips when he started to pick up the pace and fuck her, each thrust deep and long with a pause at the top before he moved his hips back. His belt buckle was jangling with how hard he pushed into and pulled out of her.

“C-cloud!” Tifa’s head thudded sharply against the door. A loud knock came soon after, making her squeeze down even harder around his cock. She wasn’t sure which made her feel better, the fact that they could almost get caught or that Cloud hissed her name and bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She was going to have to hide the bruise and teeth marks with her hair.

“Ma’am, Sir, are you alright? We heard a noise.”

“We’re, ah, fine!” She was sure her pitch was rising, Cloud punctuating her words with a deep thrust as he laved over the bite in apology.

“Could you go and make sure the room is ready? I’ll follow then let you boys know when to come back to keep an eye on Miss Lockhart.” She didn’t know how he could say anything with such a straight face, but then again he wasn’t the one every thrust meant seeing stars behind her eyelids.

“But Sir, you said—”

“Now.” His voice had that steel edge that made her even wetter. The glint she saw in his eyes told her he knew. She heard hasty acknowledgements from the men outside then footsteps moving away from the door. When it had finally gone quiet, she let the breath she was holding go. She relaxed into his touch as he ran his hands up and down her sides to reassure her. “I didn’t want them to hear you.”

She draped her arms over his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss, her tongue pressing against the seam of his lips. Her hold on his locks tightened when he drank in the garbled sound he pulled out of her as soon as his tongue darted its way inside her mouth. When he pulled apart, her eyes were half-lidded and his hips were completely flushed with hers.

“Think I can make you come so hard you pass out before I have to leave?”

Tifa shuddered at the darkness in his voice and the endless blue of his eyes.

“I’d like to see you try,” she challenged back, lifting herself off the door slightly to brush her lips against the shell of his ear. “I’d really like to see you try.”

She was alone when she came to, her oversized wrap jacket with its large, soft lapels had been draped over her like a blanket. The last thing she remembered was being carried to her chaise, Cloud’s hold on her soft and gentle, as she tucked herself into his chest, and then being laid down and getting a kiss on the forehead and a quiet “I love you” from him. Pushing herself up to seated, she felt the ache and the burn of being well fucked. Cloud never disappointed. On the coffee table was a note, simple and direct but affectionate nonetheless.

_I told the kitchen to be ready with your favorite mocktail, don’t want you getting drunk too early now. I have plans for you, my darling girl._

Sighing, Tifa stood on her shaky legs, thankful that Cloud had the foresight of pulling off her heels and setting them by her closet. She’d have to get changed and reapply her makeup before she left her office. There was no way she could look presentable with her current clothes after a hot fuck like that.

.

.

.

.

Tifa smoothed out whatever imaginary wrinkles there were on her outfit. She had settled on a white, gold buttoned double breasted blazer dress, the hem of it skimming the tops of her thighs. The black shawl lapels and front pocket flaps looked even darker against the stark white of the rest of the outfit, pairing the dress with a pair of very sheer skin tone tights that made her legs gleam like fine shimmer had been worked into her skin. She completed her look with black round toe pumps with stiletto heels and satin ribbons criss crossing on the top of her foot and wrapping around her ankle tied up in a neat bow at the back. 

Walking over to the mirror, she examined herself, making sure there wasn’t even a hair out of place. Everything looked fine, more than really, but she was missing something. Her neck was bare and her hair was bland and straight. It took her a few minutes to realize what she needed to add, her lips curving into a soft smirk and her eyes shining with mischief. Glancing at her wall clock, she figured she had enough time to make an entrance in style.

Everyone’s eyes were on her, of course they were, when she made her way downstairs to the private room Cloud and Zack had always used for their meetings. With an outfit and heels that highlighted legs for days and just how high fashion she was? There was no way people could ignore her walking around in Seventh Heaven like it was nobody’s business. It really wasn’t anyway, how she was completely dressed to the nines and made everyone feel like they were in casualwear compared to her. Still, she smiled politely and greeted everyone who passed her by, especially their regular patrons. It wouldn’t do for them to lose business because she ignored them. She couldn’t get through them quickly enough.

.

.

.

.

She schooled her expression to neutral once she got to the door. The room was tucked in the corner and hidden away artfully by the designers for maximum privacy. Most people didn’t even know it was there and that more lucrative deals, to put things mildly and somewhat tastefully, were taking place behind the impressive oak doors. So why was she being stopped from entering, as if she were some commoner?

“Ma’am, this is a priva—”

“Wedge!”

“I see you haven’t properly trained all your men yet, Biggs. What do you think Cloud and Zack would say?” Tifa tilted her head to the side slightly, gaze flickering between the two men posted at the door. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them both swallow and stare at each other. She could feel their nerves and hear their hearts beating wildly like they just made a terrible mistake.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Ma’am! Wedge is new and has never seen you before.” She could see the terror in his eyes and his knees shake. Biggs had always been kind and courteous to her, a trusted man in Cloud’s retinue. It would be a shame to lose him. Besides, it was always difficult to find good help.

She took a step forward towards Wedge, giving him a once over. He looked decent enough, properly trained and more than capable of defending himself and, more importantly, Cloud. She couldn’t blame him for not knowing who made up the top echelon of the group. Their names were often spoken in whispers and they took great care in making sure nothing could be traced back to them. It was why despite being their front, Seventh Heaven and all of their other bars and restaurants had always been so squeaky clean. All of their more… dubious transactions always went through Zack’s girlfriend, their lawyer whiz kid with numbers, before being finalized. She made sure the authorities would always end up in a dead end somewhere along the way.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today.” Her tone was soft and measured but no less dangerous. Her eyes glimmered when his Adam’s apple bobbed slowly. He was afraid. Good. She might look like a supermodel but that didn’t mean she couldn’t pull out a gun and hold someone twice her size down on the floor as she twisted their arm back and pressed the cold barrel against their temple. “Biggs, make sure everyone knows who I am before they ever start guarding the door. No one, and I mean no one, should ever block me from Cloud. I might not be so forgiving next time.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Biggs barely had time to pull Wedge out of the way when she opened the door and walked right in. She could hear him start to chastise the newbie as the doors closed behind her. The men inside jumped at the sudden intrusion, their guards very nearly pulling out their guns at her but they managed to stay their hands.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The click of her heels was loud as she made her way towards Cloud.

“What are you doing here?” She could hear the faint tremble in his voice and see the way his gaze roved over her. Each step she took made the hem of her dress rise just a little, the soft lighting hitting her legs that made the sparkles in her stockings shine even more.

“Oh I just wanted to give you a message, a very personal one.” Her tone was flippant as she leaned down to kiss the shell of his ear, sticking her ass out and bracing one hand on the table, the other sliding into his hair. This close, she could see him stiffen but she was sure everyone else was distracted by the sin of her lips. She made the right choice wearing 999 in Satin. Dior. One of her favorite reds.

“Couldn’t it have waited? You know this meeting is important.” With how tensely he was exhaling, she knew that he was hardly paying attention to the other men in the room. She could see him staring at her tits anyway, having chosen a bra that pushed the girls up enticingly. Not that anyone else could see them, having twisted her body so only Cloud could see but everyone else could definitely tell what he was staring at. Her body was his to do as he pleased with anyway, so it didn’t really matter that he was staring in public.

“Your phone was off and it’s important.” Her voice was soft and tremulous. “Was I a bad girl, Daddy? I just wanted to say I got _your_ message earlier.”

Her eyes dropped to his hands, knuckles white with how hard he was balling them. She was sure there were going to be nail marks in his palms and maybe he’d let her kiss and soothe them away if she didn’t push her teasing too much and he’d fuck her senseless again. Or, if she pushed too much, he’d punish her and leave marks all over her body. Either way, she was in for something amazing.

She gasped and her thighs clenched when he turned in his seat to face her, pulling her down by the chin to meet him.

“Change of plans. Go home and get yourself wet and ready for me. I’m not going to be gentle like earlier.” His voice was low and husky. She knew this meeting wasn’t going to last for very much longer.

Her smile grew wide as she nodded. If earlier was gentle, she couldn’t wait for rough.

“But I’m already wet _and_ ready, Daddy.”

His fingers squeezed down harder on her chin. There would be marks before he even had her in their bed.

“Go home. Now.”

There was a delicious ache in her jaw when he finally let her go. She leaned over to kiss his cheek before straightening, satisfied at the red smear she left on his skin. The dark glint in his eyes made the low heat in her belly burn.

“See you at home then, darling.” Her fingers danced atop his shoulder, electricity starting to spark between them, before moving down to rest at the eye of his elbow. Giving him one last coy look, she twisted on the ball of her foot and made her way out of the room, giving each step an extra sway of her hips. She knew Cloud was staring at her ass, so was everyone else even if they were trying to look away for fear of their lives.

“Gentlemen.” The roughness and authority of his voice was turning her on even more, so was the scramble of feet and chairs as the others in the room collected themselves.

.

.

.

.

“Princess cut. Absolutely no question she’d want a princess cut diamond on her ring.” She left no room for argument as she switched the cross of her legs.

“Really? How do you even know that. Have you been talking behind my back about what kind of ring I should be buying?” Zack’s eyes narrowed, suspicion lurking in those baby blues.

“Zack, please tell me you’ve taken a good look at Aerith Gainsborough,” Tifa deadpanned, trying not to let her jaw drop to the floor. She loved Zack, she really did, but he was such an oaf and a meathead about these things.

“Of course I’ve seen her! Want me to tell you her three sizes so you can pick out her wedding lingerie too?” He wagged his eyebrows, his mouth quirking up to a shit eating grin.

She snickered when Cloud kicked their friend’s leg from under the table. Her eyes sparkled when Zack turned around and hissed at Cloud in return. It was just like old times, when they were children, the two of them fighting and bickering while she watched on the sidelines. Back then, they had been skinny and grimy and barely managed three meals a day. Now? Now was a very different story. They had clawed and climbed their way out of a shitty life and into the one of lavish comfort they had now, the former leaders of the group they now led either dead or a shadow of what they used to be.

Tifa coughed lightly to catch their attention as she reached out for her tea. It was a nice day out, the breeze easy and cool, and the sky blue and clear with wispy clouds all over. It was the first time in a long time they were able to enjoy afternoon tea out in their gazebo, their three tiered tea tray filled with her favorite little cakes and macarons. 

“Let’s go back to talking about what kind of ring Aerith would like, hmm?” She picked out a white chocolate peppermint macaron, holding it delicately between her fingers. “Princess cut, definitely. I think she’s the type who’ll appreciate a colored stone on her ring, peach sapphire perhaps?”

Zack’s eyes narrowed.

“You really have been talking about rings behind my back!”

“I mean every girl has a ring of their dreams. Can’t blame us for talking about it.” She sipped her tea, looking over at Zack over the rim of her cup. The ring that Cloud gave her sparkled in the light as she tucked back her hair. She never did talk about what she wanted but Cloud already knew. He could just tell with a peek into her jewelry what she liked. At worst, she imagined he consulted with the staff of the different stores she frequented. “Now do you want me to tell you about it or should I leave you scrambling?”

What Aerith wanted was a dream: a princess cut peach or pink center stone with a halo of diamonds, set on a split shank rose gold pavé band. Even if it wasn’t to Tifa's tastes, preferring simpler jewelry to match her more forward fashion, it was a beautiful ring.

.

.

.

.

Tifa was disappointed to see no ring on her maid of honor’s finger but Aerith waved it off. They’d been talking about it but they were both so busy these days, and genuinely happy anyway. What was a wedding if not a formality, romantic and dreamy as it was.

“Please. Don’t tell me you don’t want to be dressed up like a princess and everyone gasping and breathless when you enter.”

Aerith laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

“Who’s to say that I want a big wedding in a fancy dress anyway?”

“Bitch you told me that just this morning!” Tifa accused, tilting her head back so the tears forming in her eyes wouldn’t ruin her mascara.

“Well, time for me to go. I’ll be waiting at the entrance okay?” Aerith kissed her cheek. “You look gorgeous. When I grow up, I want to look just like you!”

The brunette smacked her friend away, shooing her with no real heat in her actions. Aerith’s eyes twinkled in response. Finally alone, she turned to look at the mirror and admire herself one last time.

She was wearing a dream, hers. The dress was a soft white with small, easy straps just off the curve of her shoulders and dipping into a deep v neckline that stopped just past her sternum, accentuating the dip of her cleavage. It had an illusion top, the delicate floral lace, Alençon, layered to keep everything demure, embroidered with silver and iridescent cut beads and delicate pearls for even more luxury. The skirt itself was a soft A-line, the underlayer a luxurious silk taffeta with what looked like layers upon layers of tulle. When she walked, however, it revealed two long slits over her legs that stopped just a few inches short of her hip creases. The tiniest hint of her garter belts could be seen when she walked, but she could always be coy and pass it off as part of the dress (and it was). It was a surprise for her husband to be that she knew he’d like.

A loud knock on the door came when she made a half twist to look at the back, cut in a matching deep v.

“Come in!”

It was the wedding coordinator they had hired and her hair and makeup artist. They were holding her veil, made with the same Alençon lace used in her dress, and pearl and diamond hairpins.

“It’s almost time. Let’s get your veil in place.” The precious stones were arranged like a shooting star, the pearl at the top with the diamonds clustered together to form the tail.

Tifa hummed, making her way to the vanity to let them get to work.

.

.

.

.

Everyone in the church gasped as she walked down the aisle. The train of her dress wasn’t very long but her veil made up for it, its movements slow and slinky over the pale pink carpet they had chosen. The path to Cloud seemed endless but he was getting clearer and clearer in her eyes and she felt lighter and lighter with every step she took. She was sure she was shaking when she finally reached him, Cloud trembling ever so slightly when he reached out for her. When he lifted her veil, she thought he saw tears in his eyes.

“Are you… crying?” she teased him lightly but didn’t want to say too much either. She didn’t trust herself not to choke on her words and start tearing up herself. He looked far too dashing in his navy three piece suit that shifted to black in certain angles, the darkness cut with his pale lavender dress shirt and purple herringbone tie.

“When an angel walks towards you looking like that and with the biggest smile on her face, I think you would too.” His words were slow and measured, as they always were, but they made her heart sing.

“Whenever you’re ready guys, let’s get this over and done with.” Zack’s voice snapped them out of their bubble.

“You just want the open bar.” Tifa rolled her eyes, fond still, as she turned to face their officiant.

“You’re damn right about that!” Zack’s shit eating grin was infectious. She smiled at him briefly then at Cloud, the blond responding by twining his hand with hers and squeezing it lightly.

.

.

.

.

Cloud had kept their destination a secret from her, just that she needed light, loose clothes, easy sandals and flip flops, as many of her swimsuits as she wanted, and a wide brim sun hat and shades for good measure. She had eyed him suspiciously the entire time on their private plane, trying to get information out of him. She even resorted to straddling him in her peach floral sundress, adjusting the skirt of it to cover his lap entirely, but he kept quiet even if a smile was playing on his lips the entire time and his hands kept teasing her thighs and making her shake. When they had finally arrived, her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled. He had taken her to the Maldives and knowing her husband, he didn’t pull any stops.

The resort he had chosen was on a private island made up of only a handful of villas, each one with bamboo fencing jutting out on the outer perimeters for some privacy. They could choose to relax in the temperature controlled infinity pool or take the short, spiral stairs and take a swim in the ocean if they didn’t feel like making the short walk to the beach. Or, if she was feeling lazy, she could sunbathe in one of the two lounge chairs or floating daybeds on the sundeck, or curl up in the shade of the bed set up in one of the two pool cabanas. She even remembered seeing a grill and their own bar and more couches and luxurious seating options for them to enjoy their food and drink in peace. There were really just too many options for her to lie down and soak up whatever paradise offered.

The inside of the villa was just as grand with its fully stocked kitchen, living area with glass floors, each space open and airy with floor to ceiling windows, off white walls, and red-toned wood finishings. She found that there were two bedrooms, one on each side, but she didn’t think that both would ever see any use during their two week stay. She was an early riser and favored the one in the east where Cloud was setting up their luggage, leaving her to explore the western room.

She jumped on top of the bed, sinking in just a little with how soft and luxurious the beddings were. Sighing, she changed her mind, resting her hands on her belly. Maybe they’d use this bedroom too. It would be a mistake to not use every single surface they could. It was the best way for her to show her appreciation for Cloud’s thoughtfulness, after all. Besides, she could probably make him take her from behind and having her face pushed into the softest things she’d ever felt in her life was probably going to be fine. She survived being pushed up against windows and walls. A bed wasn’t going to be a problem.

.

.

.

.

Tifa considered it an absolute victory when she made Cloud pause and look like his heart had stopped beating. Anything less than that would have been utterly unacceptable, not when she was spread out on the bed in nothing but sheer navy thigh highs and her black Loubotins, the ball of her hands pushing down on her breasts, and her fingers teasing at her nipples. Anyone could tell she was already wet with how the thatch of curls between her legs were glistening, and the staccato of her breathing.

“Really? Is this `a draw me like one of your French girls moment?`” Cloud’s smirk as he shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt was devastatingly charming to her, as always. She worried her lower lip between her teeth when he kicked off his linen pants before climbing into bed, the smirk deepening and turning a shade darker. Ooh he had something planned and it made her thighs clench and her core ache.

Her laughter bubbled out when he made for the space between her legs, spreading them wider to better accommodate him. She felt the bed dip a little more under his weight as his hands reached out to toy at the elastic of her stockings. The stitching on them was faint and fine, but the precise diamond pattern was evident. She was always one for subtleties and anyway. Who else would know about it besides the two of them?

“Why not?” The challenge in her voice was soft, but evident. “I think your drawing of me in nothing but my stockings and heels would be great, no?”

She raised her leg, letting her foot trace the length from his knee to his hip crease. He tensed under her touch making her smile grow even wider. Her other foot dug deeper into the mattress, the sharp point of her stiletto making her half wonder if she could puncture the bed. Probably not though, with how expensive everything was. It better not or she’d complain to management.

“I’ll think about it.”

She keened and her back arched off the bed as his fingers traced her slit, Cloud letting his nails drag up and down and up and down slowly and rhythmically. Her raised leg dropped with a heavy thud, shaky, her other foot digging deeper into the beddings. She was going to puncture through the duvet and into the foam of the mattress at this point.

“You like that?”

She moaned in response, twisting and letting her arms fall to the side so she could grab the sheets and ball them in her fist. He was going to be the death of her as he continued his slow, teasing pace. Every once in a while, the tip of his finger dipped inside of her but it never stayed there too long. Even with her eyes shut tightly, she could imagine the determined look in his eyes. He was going to make her come with just his fingers before he did anything else to her. Her legs spread wider when he finally pushed two fingers in, slowly thrusting them deep inside of her, slanting his hand so his thumb could swirl over her clit.

“That’s it. Spread yourself open for me.”

It didn’t take long for her to seize, her back flying off the bed, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Ever the gentleman, he didn’t stop fucking her with his fingers, alternating pumping them in and out of her with curling them and pushing his fingertips against the spots she liked. Her breathing was ragged and heavy as he slowly eased her down from her orgasm, vision hazy.

“Cloud…” She couldn’t help the whine as she loosened her grip on the Egyptian cotton on their bed.

“Yes, darling?”

She felt him pull his fingers out slowly and drag them up along her slit, teasing her clit before peeling away. He wasn’t even touching her and he pulled out more sounds from her when he put his fingers into his mouth, tongue darting out to clean his hand.

“Daddy!” She whimpered, lower lip trembling. With a twist of her hips, she stretched her arms out. She couldn’t stand the distance between them, couldn’t stand not being in his arms, couldn’t stand not feeling full of him. 

“Use your words, princess. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.” She shuddered, visibly, at how low his voice got. There was nothing like handing herself over to Cloud. He’d take care of her, he always did, even if it meant delaying his own completion.

“Kiss me…” Her words were whisper-soft as tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

“Since my baby asked so nicely.” He leaned down but kept his gaze up, never breaking eye contact, her eyes widening when she felt his stubble graze her hip crease. She cried out, brokenly, when he kissed her there, tongue swiping along her slit before teasing at the entrance. He was going to drag out as many orgasms out of her as he could and when all was said and done, she knew he was going to ask her for one more. She didn’t know if her body could take it but she’d be damned if she didn’t want to try. She wanted to be good for him. She felt the tip of his tongue swirl over her clit before he quickly slotted his lips with hers, drowning out any noise she was making. Tasting herself on his lips was intoxicating. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her elbows pressing down on his upper back and her fingers sliding into his hair. She felt him shiver in her touch as she curled her fingers, playing with and tugging his hair lightly. She let him into her mouth when his tongue probed and she felt her breath knocked away from her when his fingers trailed down her left side, making a quick detour following the curve of her breast before moving back down to the apex of her thighs. He wasn’t so gentle this time around, taking her in completely when he shoved his fingers deep inside, three now that she was even wetter and more pliant for him, as they continued to kiss.

“One more, sweet girl. One more for Daddy. Make me proud.”

His words were her drug. Nothing they sold would ever give her the same high as anything he’d ever say. Her arms went slack against him as he continued to fingerfuck her to another orgasm, the coil inside her body going completely taut before snapping entirely. He pulled off of her when she started to cry out, letting her fill the room with her voice. She wondered if she was loud enough for the neighbors to hear and if she could go louder. Let them hear her in her ecstasy. She was utterly boneless in bed when Cloud pulled away. She was sure he was admiring his handiwork as he cleaned off his hand again while sitting on his haunches.

“Think you can get up on your hands and knees?” His voice was soft and gentle as he brushed her hair away using his clean hand. Despite being demanding in bed, he always took care of her. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed herself up, her gaze landing on his straining erection and the dark spot on his boxers.

“Can… can I take care of you first?” Why she sounded so shy, she didn’t even know. Everything was a little foggy, but two mind blowing orgasms in a row could do that. Tentatively, she reached out but Cloud grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Confused, she looked up at him.

“On your hands and knees, sweetheart. Listen to me.”

The firmness in his voice made her nod, numbly. Whatever he wanted. Her hair fell over her shoulder when she looked back at him, fingers curling in anticipation. She licked her lips when she saw him pull down his underwear, letting his cock free. Her eyes darkened when he towered over her and leaned in for another kiss, rubbing himself along her folds before lining the tip with her entrance.

Her arms shook as he kissed along her shoulder, pushing himself slowly into her. She stopped taking the pill recently, suddenly enamored with the idea of having a baby. They talked about it and she said they’ve been together all their lives and she was ready to start their own family soon. The look on Cloud’s face when she told him was absolutely priceless, shock melting into pure adoration when he pulled her in for a kiss and said thank you. This was the first time they were going to have unprotected sex and her thighs _quaked_. He felt even bigger and hotter inside of her without a condom, filling her up in ways she didn’t think was even possible.

“Thank you for wanting to take care of me, darling girl.”

Her arms and legs nearly gave way as he kissed along her spine, nipping her here and there as he moved southward.

“But I wanted the first time I came tonight to be inside of you.” His grunts were getting louder as it mixed with her gasps and keens. When he was completely hilted inside, he kissed back up her back, soothing each bite with a slow lick and a press of the flat of his tongue. His chin was by the crook of her neck and his lips by the shell of her ear when he spoke next. “I’m going to fuck our babies into you, after all.”

She let out a low moan when he pulled out halfway then pushed back deeply inside of her. 

“How many more do you have in you, sweet girl?” Her eyes crossed. She knew it. He was going to fuck her senseless and wring everything out of her. “Can you give me everything you have?”

“Yes, Daddy. Anything for you.” Her words were slurred and she was dizzy with excitement.

“Good girl.”

He was about to pull out when her walls clamped down on him. She always did respond more when he called her his good girl.

.

.

.

.

Tifa woke up in the middle of the night sore, her muscles burning with exhaustion, Cloud sleeping beside her with his arm around her waist. Her throat was dry and she was absolutely sure all of their neighbors heard her screaming for her husband. Her cheeks flushed brightly when she remembered the last thing that happened, Cloud keeping his cock inside of her to make sure nothing spilled out.

“Baby, come back to sleep.”

She shimmied backward and pressed herself further into her husband, Cloud responding by kissing along the freckling on her exposed shoulder.

“I think you’ll have to get room service for breakfast.” Her voice was hoarse, unsurprisingly. He had fucked her to exhaustion, after all. “I can’t walk.”

She laughed when she felt his smug smile on her skin.

.

.

.

.

They found a large bouquet of lilies and peonies in their room when they had arrived from the airport, a card with her name, Tifa Strife now not Lockhart, written in beautiful calligraphy in the center. Looking over her shoulder, raised an eyebrow at her husband. Her _husband_. She’d never tire of saying that. Her brow arched even higher when he shook his head.

“You think I had time to make sure there were flowers for when we arrived?”

She laughed at his slightly accusatory tone.

“I mean, who knows what the man I married is capable of? I certainly don’t,” she simpered, biting her lower lip before kissing his cheek. Before she could, Cloud twisted slightly and tugged her close, pecking her lips repeatedly, chaste and affectionate. Laughing, she tried to pull away but his embrace was tight. “Let me go! I want to see who the flowers are from.”

Her laugh grew even louder when Cloud sighed and let her go. She swayed her hips and walked with long strides and one foot crossing in front of the other like she was on a tightrope. She bent over to pick up the card, knowing that his gaze followed the curve of her back and settled on the swell of her ass. Her thoughts of his stares were interrupted by the message, a hand drawn picture of a diamond ring and “thank you” in an elegant cursive written just beside it. Off to the corner was a silly sketch of a smiley face and a quickly scrawled “she said yes.”

“I think we’ll be hearing wedding bells soon again.” She straightened herself and leaned back into her husband. She knew he’d follow, he just couldn’t resist. Reaching back, she tangled her free hand into his hair, her nails scratching his scalp gently. She dropped the card back into the flowers as she twisted to kiss him.

“Did he finally ask?” Tifa watched as his eyes darkened and lids fell halfway to match hers.

“Finally. You’d think they’d have gotten married before us.” She let herself be spun around before taking slow, measured steps backward. Before long, she was pressed up against the wall, Cloud’s forearms on either side of her head caging her in.

“Yeah, you’d think so.”

She felt herself go boneless when he kissed her again, fiercely and deeply this time but still in that languid pace they’ve been enjoying lately. She groaned into his mouth when he pushed her legs open with his knee, shuddering and melting against the wall and into him when the top of his thigh pressed against her aching clit.

“I was serious about what I said in the Maldives.” Her breath hitched when he breathed the words into her skin, his lips moving along her jaw before settling on the soft spot behind her ear. “I intend to fuck you until you’re heavy with my child, Mrs. Strife.”

She canted her hips and rubbed herself on his thigh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are all the references I used as inspiration for various things in this chapter, in case you wanted to see xD
> 
> [Jewelry shopping outfit](https://www.meshki.com.au/collections/festival-clothing-sets/products/braelyn-sheer-corsetted-bustier-dress-black)  
> [Ruby necklace and bracelet](http://www.thecourtjeweller.com/2016/04/kates-jewelry-box-mouawad-ruby-and.html) \- I changed up the description of the bracelet a little bit but otherwise, it’s the one in this link  
> [Ruby earrings](https://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/jewelry/drop-with-red-ruby-in-14k-white-gold/pear-drop-diamond-earring/3818p2m187s0c)  
> [White blazer dress](https://www.prettylittlething.ie/white-gold-button-contrast-blazer-dress.html)  
> [Black strappy pumps](https://www.fsjshoes.com/black-satin-strappy-heels-round-toe-pumps.html)  
> [Aerith’s engagement ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/176106067/reserved-custom-205ct-princess-peach?ref=related-4)  
> [Tifa’s wedding dress](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/4000557259337.html)  
> [Cloud’s wedding suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/78/0a/e3780ad11f73ba75287a1e0d24cc7b7e.jpg)  
> [Cloud’s wedding tie](https://www.etonshirts.com/global/purple-herringbone-silk-tie-a000199997580)  
> [Resort reference 1](https://www.gqmiddleeast.com/gq-partnership/fuel-your-lust-for-life-on-w-maldives-private-island)  
> [Resort Reference 2](https://www.marriott.com/hotels/hotel-rooms/details/mlewh-w-maldives/pres/)
> 
> Clearly I did not go overboard with my research for this chapter. Regarding the emerald and peridot jewelry, I just googled things and described what I wanted it to look like with no real inspiration pieces. Hope they came across well xD (FYI, the May birthstone is emerald and August is peridot)
> 
> I clearly had fun with this AU, having written over 14k words xD There may be room for a prequel and/ or a sequel piece but we’ll see! For now, I hope you enjoy what I’ve written and please let me know how you liked it!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
